bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia
BZPB and its players make no claims to Mia and the .hack franchise, this character is not the intellectual property of any of our players, all rights of CyberConnect2 and Bandai reserved. A humanoid cat, garbed in armor, Mia is of an unknown race, and hails from an unknown planet. In fact, very little is known about her goals or abilities. However, while she can be very mischeivous and obtuse, Mia usually tries to help others in her own unique ways. While it is clear that she is connected to some kind of powers far outside the scope of typical worldly affairs, as with most facets of Mia's existence, nothing certain can be said of what part she plays in the grand scheme of things, nor what exactly makes her implicable with such beings as Timekeepers. Personality Quick to get to her point, Mia isn't one to mince her words when she has a goal in mind. This is, however, on the rare occasions when she isn't in the mood to talk in riddles and veil her purposes in cryptic dialogue. She rarely lets others in on her plans until the very last second, if they ever realize that they've become wrapped up in her plots at all. This is all before considering the fact that Mia is an incorrigible prankster and a whimsical, freespirited soul, one just as likely to help a random stranger on the street - at any expense of time and effort - as snare her friends in random tricks. Indeed, her pranks tend to be highly creative, and all as effortlessly executed as if she's done such things all her life - which, perhaps, she has. This is why several know her to be mean as a snake, and several others know her as a kind, generous girl; in all, the long and short of what anyone can say definitively of her is that she is an utterly inscrutable woman. At heart, Mia cherishes a life of freedom, and is proud of being a unique individual. She is fascinated by those things which she has never seen before, and loves to collect rarities and oddities. Mia will tolerate many things up to and far past the point where most others would have lost all patience, but the one thing she will not allow of anyone is the personal crime against her of trying to take away even the tiniest sliver of her freedom. Relationships Elk For many, many years, Elk and Mia have been almost inseparable companions. While it is readily apparent to most that Elk depends on Mia - and can become jealous if she spends times with others... - what few realize is that Mia has come to rely on Elk just as much. The two of them give each other a reason to keep strong, while both can become extremely frantic and at times violent if the other is in serious danger. Zev Raregroove All things considered, Mia and Zev could hardly have met on worse terms. Mia handed Aisha Clanclan a priceless amulet as payment for sharing her food with them, knowing well that the first person she would take it to for an appraisal of its worth was Zev; an honorary expert on the strange and obtuse, being very strange and obtuse himself. This all formed the hinge of a plan to bring Zev and his ally/girlfriend Namah to a pocket world, where a powerful being known as the "Shadow of Fidchell" emerged to attack them. Her plan's ultimate goal was to awaken a power in Zev known as his "Xth Form"; yet as helpful as her intentions were in the end, the scheme necessitated that Zev nearly die in the process. However, since both Mia and Elk put themselves in danger to help finish the battle, the two have become allies of Zev - yet closely-watched, all the same. Background Initially, Mia and Elk made a brief appearance at a battle on Malchior IV; providing some kind of "hacked" weapon to be used by Nadle for a brief time. They promptly departed, before anyone could link them to the act. They would later make another brief appearance, accepting a gift of food from Aisha - a monumental occasion, where that particular ever-hungry Ctarl-Ctarl officer is concerned. In return, Mia gave her an incredible valuable amulet, and quickly disappeared with Elk. Following the events detailed under Relationships - Zev Raregroove ''(see above), Mia and Elk came to stay on Hei Fon 4. Rarely intruding in the affairs of others, for all appearances, the vast majority of their time was spent relaxing in the fields surrounding Láng City and soaking up sunshine. They did help Namah in training at the Conquistadores Guildhouse's third floor, but this was one of the few times the two made a substantial appearance. However, when Zev and Namah went to pay respects at Klak's "funeral", ahem, Mia secretly tagged along to the same planet - without bringing Elk. There, she was met by a Timekeeper named R'magdi, who informed her of a number of matters which Mia was uncharacteristically urgent in discussing. Afterwards, or beforehand, or at the same time - since time is no object to a Timekeeper like R'magdi - the two emerged on the dead planet, covered by pyramids, where the healer Laros and the Ctarl-Ctarl led by Luppu Dargadarga were headed. Later, when the group did arrive, Mia offered to lend her help to the group in uncovering the knowledge hidden in the dead planet's archives. Accepting her help would prove to be a prudent decision, as a potent lich known as Geralf had also come to seek the vast stores of information. In the battle, Mia proved to be - at the very least - close to a match for the lich. Still, Laros was forced to consume a portion of his own life force in a spell that drove Geralf to flee, and Luppu was left with a large portion of her body decayed by death magic. It was then that, quite abruptly, a Harvest Cleric named Shino arrived. From their conversation, it is clear that Mia and Shino know each other in some way. Shino wasted no time in healing the group, and with cryptic parting words, left the group just as suddenly as she had arrived. After Shino had left, with the group asleep all around her, Mia sat down and began to sing a strange, lilting lullabye. When the group moved on, Laros and Mia wered forced to land on a grassy planet whilst the Ctarl-Ctarl they were accompanying refuelled. They were met by a young woman named Kane Kyoyama, who more or less pressganged the two into allowing her to join them. She guided them to the Guild Hall of Cait Shelter, where their Guildmaster Sarasim enlisted them to retrieve a ring for her. When the illusionist whom they were to retrieve the ring from turned out to be Laros's old friend Theris, Mia was quite cordial in her behavior. Upon going to leave, Mia was stopped by a young girl named Cello, who gave her a hexagonal musical box. The energetic little girl said that her Guildmaster had told her to deliver the box without telling her why, and ran off. Mia was thoroughly reverent of the box she was given, but mystified. Weapon(s) Mia normally prefers to use a knightsword with a golden crossguard, and a pearl-white blade. However, on the pyramid-covered planet, Mia took to using a sword known as '''Goulatour.' Goulatour "Give me all of the wickedness of all of Hell, give me all of the valor of all of Heaven, fly from the Highest Circle of Heaven and guide my hand in wielding your blade, the blade which you named as yourself - Goulatour." ''- Mia, invoking Goulatour's power.'' A sword with a sienna grip and guard, Goulatour's blade is a deep crimson, with a straight, hollow cavity, open to the flat sides. When its full power is invoked, Goulatour crackles and hums; is surrounded by orange sparks; and can unleash waves of energy, as well as wreathing the blade in flames. Abilities Other than her fantastic strength, speed, and agility, Mia has no appreciable magical ability. Trivia *Mia collects aromatic grass, in hopes that it will reawaken her memories of someone who was kind to her in the past, and whom she desperately wishes to remember. *R'magdi has referred to Mia as "The Temptress", although Mia defensively asserts that she no longer wishes to be called by this epithet. Category:Characters controlled by Zev